What The Slayer Saw One Awful Night
by Reallybored2
Summary: What Buffy saw one awful night. Sequel to 'What The Slayer Saw'. WARNING: DARK


**Disclaimer:** Unless I'm dreaming, **I OWN NOTHING HERE!** _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ was created and is owned by Joss Whedon and his group. George Lucas, and his associates, are the minds and hands responsible for bring _Star Wars_, and that Galaxy, far, far away, into existence. Anyway, for the rest of it, it's fair to say, **IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT, IT'S NOT MINE!**

For those of you who remember, I wrote a one-shot called _'What The Slayer Saw'_ a while back. One of my reviewers wrote asking about the children of the Temple: If Buffy was going to save them?

At the time, I had no intentions of expanding the original story, but I did leave it open to possibilities. I don't know why I suddenly ended up with the urge to write a sequel to it, but here it is. Anyway, due to the fact that this little drabble slid SOMEWHAT into cannon it ended up being darker then the original story.

S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S

What Buffy saw one awful night. The sequel to 'What The Slayer Saw'. WARNING: DARK.

S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S

What The Slayer Saw One Night

Black ash floated and danced in the night wind, like fresh snowflakes departing from the underbelly of swollen dark clouds.

Buffy Anne Summers stood just inside a parking bay, staring at the origins of the ash-The burning Jedi temple. One witness among thousands, possibly millions, watching from windows, rooftops, balconies, and walkways-All of those former fine, proud citizens of a Republic standing, or clinging to, the various places an unobstructed view could be obtained. Watching while their freedom burned and spilled out into the sky as ash.

Traffic controllers had their hands/appendages full trying to keep Speeder accidents around the temple from increasing, as gawking rubbernecking travelers became even more careless and stupid then they usually were.

She knew it was going to happen-Buffy saw ALL the movies. Xander made her go see them . . .Xander made everyone go see the movies at least once. Then, afterwards, Xander quizzed them-Stupid films. At the time, Buffy was certain the time spent on watching a Star Wars film could have been better spent shoe shopping at the mall they were playing in.

She had come to hate certain aspects of the movies, especially Jar-Jar-Buffy voiced her suspicions of the long necked, seemingly clumsy creature being a plant. She had played the ditzy blond too well, and too many times not to be suspicious. Seriously, if it had been her planet that had been colonized by aliens, Buffy knew she would do everything and anything she could think of doing to kick them off her planet.

Buffy watched the distant flames and explosions for a moment longer before turning away and walking deeper into the bay. Beyond the parked vehicles was a storage area. Stacked containers baring her club's logo rested upon the bay's metallic floor. Buffy laid her hands gently upon a nearby container; her slayer senses picking up the faint, slow pulse of life, the stasis container's tiny inhabitant was giving off. A Force user, Light or Dark, would have passed over the containers their Force sense would have told them held nothing of interest to them. The Slayer was glad Giles, Willow, and yes, Andrew, had sat her down and drilled concealment runes into her head-The runes allowed her to hid weapons and valuables . . .or dozens of temple younglings, practically in plain sight.

The displaced Earthling thanked her far away family-And weird, fuzzy reptile things called Ysalamirs. Because of them, Luke Skywalker was going to have a few more Jedi to train, then in the original time line.

In fact, the young Jedi knight was going to have a few more materials to work with, Buffy considered with some satisfaction, at the surprises she was leaving that man to find. Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, was going to be ever so pissed, IF he ever discovered some of his own tricks had been used against him. Not that Buff was ever going to tell . . .Besides, the Sith Lord was going to be so busy . . .Bribes, spread around Kamino, bought Buffy a nice virus for the clones. Nothing dangerous-At least, not to the clones. No, instead, the virus altered General Order 66. Instead of a kill on sight for Jedi, the new orders included a kill on sight order for ANY Force user-No exceptions to be made, and certainly not for the Sith.

Buffy idly wondered if the Senate building was going to burn too. Order 66 did include allies and associates in the shoot-to-kill mandate. She wondered if the former Anakin Skywalker had been shot in the back by his own troops yet, or if he had made it to the Jedi Council room. Instead of living children, that room was packed with explosives-Fondly, Buffy recalled Sunnydale's original high school, and the way enough explosives solved the extremely tricky and difficult problem of the Mayor back then.

Regardless of whether the former Jedi had gone down to unfriendly fire, or was currently being dug out of the rubble, and on his way to being outfitted with the familiar black armor, Buffy knew she had done a great deal of damage to the Sith Lord. Had done damage, and would continue to do damage, Buffy proudly could say.

A smirked graced Buffy's lips . . .She wondered just how Admiral Thrawn was going to expand his mischief without the ships from the Katana fleet? Buffy was going after them-After all, shipping was profitable, and even after deducting the price for the ships clean up and conversion into freighters she stood to make a serious profit from them.

So, Thrawn loses his ships, and little Buffy gets really, really rich . . .Hmmm, she could live with that future.

A slight sound behind her alerted Buffy to another concern. A loose end, really. She slipped on gold tinted sunglasses, and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Ah, gentlebeings-We've come to the conclusion of our profitable association . . .It's time to part company."

Slayer speed raised and activated the Neuralyzer-A flash of light, and nine mercenaries, the former minions of a little blond bar owner, found themselves with a large number of credits in their pockets, and memories of a simple escort job in their minds.

S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S#s#S

Before you ask . . .The mercenaries helped Buffy move the younglings from the temple, and pack them up. She had been busy, very busy, since the time she first recognized Anakin as the future Darth Vader. She also knows that just simply exposing Palpatine won't work-Buffy understands that change is necessary, and the Rules of Balance would simply trip her up if she tried the direct route. So, Buffy has to be sneaky, and do what she can, when she can, and be satisfied with that.

Xander and Andrew (Especially Andrew!) would have introduced the gang to the books-Whether they wanted to be introduced or not. So, Buffy would have known about the Katana fleet, and Thrawn, no matter how hard she tried not to.

As for the MIB Neuralyzer, instead of going as a noble woman back on Ethan Rayne's infamous Halloween, Buffy went as-yep, you guessed it-Agent K, from _Men In Black_ with a penlight as a Neuralyzer.

And, no, _Men In Black_ or Agent K is **NOT MINE!**


End file.
